Writing the Pain Away
by iWhitie
Summary: This is a little rant I decided to make, because usually writing helps me relieve. Anyways, the story revolves around Ene and Konoha, how the two fell in love, how they became a couple, and how one was left with a broken heart. Please note that the characters might be OOC. It's not my intention to keep them in character. Other than that, please enjoy .. " I Love You Konoha .. "
1. Introduction

If you could go back in time, would you?  
To forget about the current pain you're going through.  
To avoid getting any heart break, any attachment to one person,  
_would you?_

Her name was Ene, and within the past few weeks,  
(Maybe it's safe to say, months)  
She's been in pain.  
Pain because someone has captured her heart, and shattered her entire world.  
The optimistic girl, that everyone once knew,  
she's still there, yet she's..  
Oh how do I put this?  
She's pretending.

I'm here to explain to you how she fell in love,  
how she felt,  
and how her happiness was shattered into pieces.

**_"I love you, Konoha .." _**


	2. 1

Let's begin when our two love birds met. It was a normal way. The blue haired, sapphire eyed beauty was already in a group, and it was that one day, that they allowed someone to join their little clique.

It was a strange fellow, a male who barely ever talked. They told her, he went by Konoha. Ene's curiosity led her to became distant friends with him. Just approaching him and waving hello.

"Hello.." She said.

He looked up to her, as she saw his facial features. She already knew he had an albino look, with the white hair, but what was different was his crimson eyes. "Hello."

And that was what their introduction was. Just a simple**_ hello_**.

* * *

The group was interested in a game, that's why they were all there. It was an online MMO. For reasons, this MMO will be called Closers. Ene and the male leader, Kano, where extremely close. Close enough that Kano was the one that introduced Ene to the game.

Within a few weeks of inviting Konoha into the group, another person was invited.

They found him within the game, within the PvP system. He was a high rank, higher than anyone within the group. Seeing how he isn't that much of an important character, we will call him Xuki. Xuki would help all of the group with tactics with the game. How to defeat, how to level up, name it. It was like he was the leader, yet, not quite.

Ene had already been in a relationship, until her lover and him parted. As soon as this news was heard, Kano walked up to her and sat her down.

"Hey Ene.."

The girl looked up at him with a curious look, yet she smiled. "Yes?"

"Listen, I know someone who likes you, and possibly maybe.. You could give him a chance..?"

Her smile fell, as Ene sighed. "Who is it?"

"Xuki." Kano's right hand pointed to where he was standing, talking to Kido and Seto.

"I'll ... Think about it. Is that alright?"

Kano nodded his head, and both of them went their separate ways.

A week later, Xuki and Ene started their relationship. It was really adorable, how he asked her. In front of the entire group, on his knees. She was smiling. _How sweet.._ She thought.

Within that week of Ene and Xuki dating, Konoha_ disappeared_. Well.. Not literally, but the group started to notice him gone, more frequently. Why was this..?

**"Konoha.. Where are you..?" **


	3. 2

**Author's note: ** **.. I haven't really been keeping up with my stories for the past year now. So please forgive me, but I will attempt to write more. ** **View my profile if you're curious about what's been going on, that has me away from writing. ** **I do not go through the plot of the anime, or the manga.** **Now; On to the story, shall we? **

* * *

The development between Ene and Xuki had its' ups and downs.

**Mostly downs.**

Throughout this time, two new members had been added into the group.

_Shintaro and Ayano._

At the time of their addition to the group, the two had been dating. Seemingly, they looked like a wonderful couple.

Yet that was just an act.

* * *

The first climax to our story begins when Shintaro and Ayano argue in front of the Dan.

Constant, unknown fights, that no one surrounding them can understand, and from the looks of it, Ene could tell that Shintaro had been stressed about it.

When the two where done arguing, Ene pulled him aside, her head tilting to the side with her eyes wide, filled with curiosity and yet sincere. "Shintaro, are you alright?"

He shook his head side to side, then released a sigh. "She takes things too personal.."

Personal? As a joke? Something that he's causing? "What do you mean..?"

"I mean, every time that I have to go off and do something, she believes that I'm running off behind her back.. I understand that she's paranoid but, that is one mistake that I will never make again.."

So he cheated on Ayano, once. "She has every right to be afraid."

"I know.."

With this, marked a spark of friendship between the two.


End file.
